The NIGMS Postdoctoral Research Associate Training (PRAT) Program's overarching goal is to provide high quality postdoctoral research training in the basic biomedical sciences, in NIH intramural research laboratories, to a diverse group of postdoctoral fellows to prepare them for leadership positions in biomedical careers. The research projects focus on NIGMS mission-related areas of basic biomedical science. These include but are not limited to biological chemistry, biophysics, bioinformatics, cellular and molecular biology, computational biosciences, developmental biology, genetics, immunology, neuroscience, pharmacology, physiology, and technology development. Studies employing a variety of research organisms are encouraged. Publications are included as part of the IR research mentor's reports. All PRAT Fellows are IRTAs, with the exception of Miriam Bocarsly, who was supported as a contractor. PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2016: Miriam Bocarsly, PhD Veronica Alvarez, PhD (NIAAA) William Comrie, PhD Helen Su, MD, PhD (NIAID) Seth Dickey, PhD Michael Otto, PhD (NIAID) Jill Fritz, PhD Michael Lenardo, MD (NIAID) Jacob Nordman, PhD Zheng Li, PhD (NIMH) Jonathan Murphy, PhD Dax Hoffman, PhD (NICHD) Lee Frank Langer, PhD Trevor Archer, PhD (NIEHS) PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2017: Tommy Vo, PhD Shivinder Grewal, PhD (NCI) Erin Wall, PhD Susan Gottesman, PhD (NCI) James D'Amour, PhD Chris McBain, PhD (NICHD) Sara Young, PhD Thomas Dever, PhD (NICHD) Abhignya Subedi, PhD Harold Burgess, PhD (NICHD) Jonathan Busada, PhD John Cidlowski, PhD (NIEHS) Laura Corrales-Diaz Pomatto, PhD Rafael De Cabo, PhD (NIA) PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2018, effective September 1, 2018: Marina Feric, PhD Tom Misteli, PhD (NCI) Adenrele Gleason, PhD Julie Cooper, PhD (NCI) Tanner Chase Francis, PhD Antonello Bonci, MD (NIDA) David Reiner, PhD Yavin Shaham, PhD (NIDA) Apollo Stacy, PhD Yasmine Belkaid, PhD (NIAID) Agnes Karasik, PhD Nicholas Guydosh, PhD (NIDDK) Sofia Beas-Parodi, PhD Mario Penzo, PhD (NIMH) PRAT Fellows and Preceptors, Class of 2019, effective September 1, 2019: Jacquelyn Evans, PhD Elaine Ostrander, PhD (NHGRI) Sofiya Hupalo, PhD Joshua Gordon, PhD (NINDS) Nathan Williamson, PhD Peter Basser, PhD (NICHD) James Marks, PhD Markus Hafner, PhD (NIAMS) Philip Adams, PhD Gisela Storz, PhD (NICHD) Vivien Maltez, PhD Ronald Germain, PhD (NIAID) Elizabeth Martin, PhD Paul Wade, PhD (NIEHS) Mahamat Babagana, PhD Myong-Hee Sung, PhD (NIA)